


Because It's Us

by Kiera540



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Dean Winchester Comes Out, How Do I Tag, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, No Lesbians Die, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, bokuroo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiera540/pseuds/Kiera540
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto have been together four years now and live together. When Bokuto goes away for a training camp, Kuroo decides it’s time to come out to his mother. It doesn’t go exactly as planned and, not wanting to distract Bokuto, Kuroo ends up at Kenma’s house. Kenma realizes he can’t help and calls Bokuto. Can Bokuto get home in time to help Kuroo who’s refusing to eat or drink?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Because It's Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for BoKuroo! I love this ship and I’m so happy to add to it. If you have a second, please like and comment what you thought as it helps me improve my writing. Enjoy!

Kuroo was restless as he rolled over in bed again. He knew it was pointless to worry about it, but he couldn’t help it. He hadn’t told anyone he was going to do it either, wanting it to be a surprise for everyone. He kicked his feet out trying to get comfortable, but just couldn’t seem to get it. It didn’t matter which way he twisted or turned; he wasn’t happy with any position. He had half a mind to give up and get out of the bed entirely, but a quick peek at the clock on the nightstand had him groaning at the prospect of moving. It was entirely too early to even think about braving the world outside of his normally comfortable bed. He turned over again in an attempt to have sleep claim him once again. After a few minutes of quiet denial he forcibly twisted his body to lie on his other side. Almost immediately he felt a heavy arm drape over his shoulders and wrap around him. After briefly tensing from surprise, he relaxed into the muscular arm he knew so well. Feeling him relax, the arm tightened around him and pulled him backwards to press against a warm chest.

“What’s wrong?” His partner mumbled sleepily, clearly drifting between the world of consciousness and sleep.

“I’m sorry I woke you.” Kuroo said instead, completely ignoring the question. He felt hair tickle his shoulder blades when his partner rubbed his head against his back.

His partner raised his head and pressed kisses all along his shoulders and neck. Kuroo hummed in pleasure at the treatment. The attention forced him to slowly melt into the sturdy chest behind him. The mouth hovered over a particular spot on his neck, and now that Kuroo’s guard was officially down, his partner took advantage of that opportunity to bite down on his neck.

“Ah! Bo!” Kuroo jerked, arching his back in surprise at the sudden move. Bokuto chuckled behind him and licked at the spot in apology.

“You didn’t answer my question.” He mumbled clearer this time.

“Noticed that did you?” Kuroo innocently questioned.

“I know you, Tetsu.” Bokuto muttered still fighting sleep. Kuroo’s faced softened and he spun one last time to face his partner.

“I can’t sleep. I don’t know, I might just get up.” He admitted.

“Noooo, stay with meeeeeee.” Bokuto drawled out, starting to pout.

“You bit me!” Kuroo glared at him.

“You like that!” The Owl defended, squawking at him. Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh at the face Bokuto was making as he launched into a full powerpoint of exactly how and why Kuroo wasn’t actually mad about Bokuto bighting him. Kuroo started cackling somewhere around ‘especially when I do it at this one spot on your thighs’ causing Bokuto’s eyes to lock on his face.

Bokuto watched him unnoticed for a moment before muttering, “Your face is so beautiful when you laugh.” Kuroo stopped mid-laugh like he had choked. He had almost missed those words, but something about Bokuto’s voice always seemed to break through the defense in his mind.

“God, you’re such a sap when you first wake up.” Kuroo ducked his head down to hide the flush threatening to show on his face.

“I’m a sap all the time, excuse you.” Bokuto chuckled, reaching his arm around his body to ruffle Kuroo’s hair.

They laid like that for a few minutes before Bokuto broke the silence, “Stay with me. I’ll make you breakfast before I have to leave.”

Kuroo lifted his head to look at him, “Please.” Bokuto whispered once he could see his face properly. How could Kuroo possibly say no to him? With those puppy dog eyes, and hair that showed as much emotion as his face did? Kuroo didn’t trust his voice to speak, so instead he wrapped his arms around the other man and pulled his body closer to him. Bokuto took that as an agreement, and ducked Kuroo’s head into the crook of his neck so he could squeeze his body tightly against him.

He didn’t want to leave, but he didn’t have a choice in this matter. He might’ve been a college student, but he was still a volleyball player. Their coach had some idea about a training camp out in basically the middle of nowhere for the next few days. Bokuto loved training camps, but he hated leaving Kuroo. It was particularly bad this time as he was leaving right before their four year anniversary. Thankfully, he made it back the day before the actual day of their anniversary otherwise he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything at the camp at all.

He couldn’t believe it had already been four years. They had gotten together in the third year of high school and were now juniors in college. It seemed too short and too long at the same time. Kuroo had always been by his side, but he hadn’t always called him his. It took them years to get together, but now that they had, he would never let the raven go.

Speaking of the raven, he glanced down to see the tension had finally left Kuroo’s body and his breathing had evened out. It wasn’t unusual for Kuroo to get anxious right before he left, but he hadn’t seen him act like that before. He chalked it up to having never left around their anniversary before, and brushed it off. He knew he wouldn’t be getting anymore sleep that morning so he busied himself with running his hands through Kuroo’s hair to keep him relaxed, and internally debating about what he should make them for breakfast.

* * *

Kuroo stretched his arms out in front of him before cracking an eye open at the distinct lack of body heat next to him. The sun glared at him from where it managed to peak through the blinds in their shared bedroom and Kuroo groaned at it. One day he was going to crack and buy the black out curtains Bokuto refused to let him get, saying if they got those Kuroo would never get out of the bed. Kuroo had yet to see a problem with this.

The raven forced his body to roll around to face the other direction. The movement forced him to wake up slightly and he caught a whiff of a very distinct smell. It was a bittersweet memory. It was Bokuto’s signature breakfast meal and it was actually delicious, but it took a lot of time and work to prepare so he rarely made it. The few times he did meant it was either a holiday, a special occasion, or he was leaving again. The scent reminded him of multiple memories at once. Christmas morning, his birthday, the day they got accepted to college, the day Bokuto had his first practice with a college volleyball team, but also the day after Kuroo struggled on an exam, his childhood cat passed away, his last volleyball practice, and every time Bokuto was leaving. It was a swell of emotions he wasn’t prepared to deal with first thing in the morning, especially with what he was planning to do later in the day.

He burrowed down under the covers, refusing to deal with his emotions right off the bat like this. He covered his head with the sheets in an attempt to hide away from the world. He took a shaky breath. Today was going to be hard. He would have remained like that for an eternity if it weren’t for the weight that sunk onto the side of the bed next to him.

“Tetsu,” Bokuto whispered gently nudging him, “it’s ready.” When Kuroo made no signs of moving Bokuto reached up and pulled the covers down to see Kuroo’s face. Seeing that his eyes were slightly red, and he was still securely wrapped in the blanket, Bokuto draped his chest over his shoulder and rubbed circles onto his back. Kuroo enjoyed the warmth and hand running around his back and slowly started to relax once again.

“Come on love, it’s going to get cold.” Bokuto accented his words with a tug on the blanket. He managed to get Kuroo’s arm out and grabbed his hand to help him to his feet. He walked next to Kuroo closely as they made their way to the kitchen to ensure the still groggy raven would make it there in one piece.

Kuroo instantly started to wake up as the smell invaded his nose. The freshly brewed coffee combined with the French toast casserole Bokuto had made was heavenly. Kuroo reached up to grab the necessary cups and plates while Bokuto just wrapped his hand around his waist from behind. The owl only relented to grab his share and follow Kuroo to their dining table.

“Are you excited?” Kuroo asked softly once they were seated.

“I am. It’ll be fun, but I think Coach has made it his personal mission to kill us over this camp.” Bokuto chuckled.

“When is it not?” Kuroo asked slyly. The other man laughed heartily at his comment. The breakfast continued like this. Small talk littered with smart comments that forced laughing breaks. It was how they always did it. They didn’t want to talk about leaving, what the other would do, or how long Bokuto would be gone. Everything was clearly marked on the calendar hanging on the wall and the email Bokuto had forwarded to Kuroo’s phone. The training camp was only a short four days and then they could spend their anniversary together.

When the plates were long empty, and the coffee gone or cold, it came time for Bokuto to leave. They both knew it, but neither one was willing to speak it into the silence. After another moment of silently looking at each other, Bokuto wordlessly stood up and opened his arms. Kuroo was in them in a moment and squeezed the larger man.

“I’ll be back soon.” Bokuto reminded him.

“I know.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“This isn’t Star Wars babe.” Bokuto grumbled, smacking his arm.

Kuroo giggled but happily relented, “I love you too, baby.” He added a kiss for good measure.

“Much better.” Bokuto laughed as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door. He took one step out but wrapped his arm around Kuroo’s waist and pulled him in for one more kiss before flashing a bright smile and heading for the elevator of their apartment building.

Kuroo lingered for a moment, but eventually headed back inside. He checked the time again; he was going to have lunch at his moms and needed to get ready soon if he wanted to make it on time.

* * *

The walk from the train station to his mom’s house was a short one, but cold. Kuroo was grateful for his long legs as he walked briskly. He was excited to see his mom but was also dreading the conversation they were going to have. Kuroo had decided it was finally time. It was time he came out to his mom. He wasn’t sure quite how she would react, but he was her son; he was confident that it might take time, but it would be okay. That thought didn’t help his nerves though.

“Tetsurou!” His mom called brightly, pulling her much taller son into a tight hug. “Come in, come in!”

“Hey Mom.” He said warmly, bending down to her embrace.

“How are you sweetheart?” She asked taking his jacket off him to hang it on the nearby rack as Kuroo removed his shoes.

“Tired and cold.” He joked with her when she made a face he elaborated, “I’m fine Ma, really.”

“Good. How’s Bokuto doing?” She asked politely.

“Ah he’s good, he just left for another training camp this morning.” He replied. _Not yet_ his brain reminded him. To his mom, Bokuto was nothing more than an old friend who her son had moved in with since they both went to the same college. He wanted to tell her, but he wasn’t going to say it right away.

“Can I help you with anything?” Kuroo asked instead.

“No, no it’s almost ready, you just relax.” She waved him off.

 _I would if I could._ Kuroo thought, but kept his mouth shut. He made his way to the kitchen to grab the plates and utensils to set the table. He tried to nosily look in one the pots, but only succeeded in getting his hand slapped instead of finding out the pots content.

They continued their cheerful conversation and hand smacking as the food finished cooking. Kuroo informed his mother of everything from his classes to the newest restaurants on his side of town. When the food was finally ready, Kuroo’s mouth was watering at the smell and his palms were sweaty from nerves. He helped his mother serve the food and took his old place at the table.

Kuroo was starving but felt like he could barely eat with the weight settled in his stomach. He forced down a few bites and continued chatting until he felt like he was going to explode.

“Mom, I want to talk to you about something.” He said nervously.

“Of course, sweetheart, what is it? You know you can tell me anything.” She gave him an encouraging smile. It was every parents dream to have their children talk freely with them.

“I’ve known this myself for a while now, but I was scared to tell you. I’m not ashamed of this, and I don’t want to hide anymore.” His mother looked confused but nodded her head. “Ma… I’m gay.” Kuroo held his breath waiting for her reaction.

“I see.” She said. Kuroo felt his heart sink, was that is? Was that all she was going to say?

“Why do you think that?” She continued.

“I don’t know exactly how to explain it, Ma. Just like how you know you feel that way towards men, I feel the same.” Okay questions were good, that meant she was processing.

“How long have you known?”

“Since high school.”

“How many others know? What about Bokuto?”

“A few. That leads me to something else Ma.” Kuroo struggled to get the words out, “Bokuto is my boyfriend.”

She set her glass down heavily. “No, he’s not.”

“I think I would be the one to know if he was.” Kuroo countered. This wasn’t good.

“No, he’s not! Because that would mean my son has been living with a guy and telling it’s your boyfriend for three years!” She yelled.

“What’s wrong with that? It’s the truth!” His voice rose.

“No, it’s not! It’s not the truth because it’s not okay! If you insist on doing this, fine, but you do not go about telling people!”

“Why should I hide?!” Tears stung Kuroo’s eyes, but he wouldn’t give this up. He needed to finish this.

“Because no son of mine would be gay!” The house seemed to ring as her words left her mouth. Her face was red from yelling, and her brow furrowed with anger.

“I am your son, and I am gay. You’re my mother, I thought all you would care about was if I were happy.” Kuroo was fuming but he refused to get into a screaming match.

“No, you’re wrong. You’re neither.” Her voice lowered in volume, but the venom remained to lace her words. She chose to ignore his last sentence.

“Fine then.” He needed to get out. He couldn’t stay there. The walls were too close, and his chest felt too tight. He stood up and jammed his feet into his shoes and ripped his jacket off the walls. He hesitated to open the door, hoping his mother would tell him to stop, and talk this out. When she didn’t get up from the table, he braced the cold again and never looked back.

He didn’t know where to go. He didn’t want to go back to his empty home, and he couldn’t just walk around in this cold. One place invaded his mind. It was the only place he could go.

* * *

Kenma did not appreciate the banging on his door so soon after he had woken up. He had never liked mornings once in his life and it certainly didn’t change with being a college student. There weren’t classes for the next few days, so he was enjoying his extra sleep and video games and didn’t care for the person who dared to disturb him. If they didn’t give him free food and then immediately leave, he might just kill them.

His anger dissipated when he opened the door and saw who was standing there. Kuroo. His eyes were red and puffy, and he was breathing heavily like he had ran here but Kenma knew that couldn’t be true. He didn’t know what was going on so he did the one thing he knew would be the right thing; he took a step aside and pushed the door open in a silent invitation. Kuroo wordlessly entered and made a beeline for Kenma’s comfy couch. He flopped face first onto the couch so hard Kenma was worried he broke his nose until a groan sounded and he rubbed his face back and forth on the nearest pillow. Kenma sighed as he closed the door and grabbed a water bottle.

“What happened?” He asked in his usual voice. Kuroo didn’t get a chance to respond because the second he turned his head to answer, Kenma forced the water bottle in his face.

“Crying makes you dehydrated.” Kenma gave as his excuse. Kuroo was too exhausted to argue and took a few sips of the water.

“I came out to my mom.” The taller man’s voice cracked, making Kenma almost too nervous to ask. He knew what the answer would be based on his reaction, but he knew Kuroo needed to talk about this.

“She said I wasn’t her son.” Kenma wasn’t a physical person like Kuroo was, but at this moment he pushed that aside. He laid down beside Kuroo and let the man hug him close and he cried into his chest. Kuroo clawed at the back of his shirt as the sobs spilled freely from his eyes. How could his own mother say something like that? How could she so easily kick her own son out of her life? Kuroo’s mind continued its downward spiral until Kenma’s only slightly unsteady hand reached up and started running his hand through his raven locks. Kuroo gasped at the very un-Kenma like action, but his eyes stung with new tears at the very Bokuto like action. He wished beyond everything that Bokuto was here, but he refused to disturb him. He was at a training camp, he needed all of his focus there.

Kenma had tried to think of what Bokuto would do in this current situation. He knew he could never say the right thing, but he knew Kuroo almost as well as his boyfriend did. It wasn’t what he would normally do, but Kuroo’s reaction encouraged him to continue. It didn’t take too much longer before Kuroo’s breathing slowed and his death grip grew slack. Kenma wiggled the rest of the way out of his grip to gather snacks and a movie to play once Kuroo woke up. He assumed he would have a house guest for a while since he already knew of Bokuto’s absence.

Kenma’s hunch proved correct as two days later Kuroo was still burrowed on his couch in one of Kenma’s oversized hoodies. Kenma chewed his lip as he tried to think of a way to get his couch potato to eat or drink something. Since being here, Kuroo had hardly put anything in his stomach and rarely spoke to the pudding haired man. Kenma had tried a variety of different beverages and flavored foods, but the man refused to consume them. The smaller of the two didn’t eat all that much himself, but even he was starting to get worried. What could he do to help him? His known Kuroo for so long that he must be able to do something! It was at that moment when Kenma’s eyes widened and he knew. It had taken until the afternoon of the third day of Bokuto’s absence for him to figure it out- he couldn’t help, but he knew who could.

“I’m sorry,” He said into his phone when the other side picked up. “but do you have a minute? It’s important.”

* * *

The last thing Bokuto had expected was a call from one Kenma Kozume while he was at the training camp. He almost didn’t answer it during his break but thought again when he remembered that he hadn’t heard from Kuroo the last couple of days. _His phone must be having trouble_ he thought.

Bokuto’s eyes flew open and his face grew deathly pale as he listened to the small man. He had no idea that Kuroo had been planning something like this, and while he was gone no less! After finishing, Kenma hung up abruptly and Bokuto’s arm dropped down in shock.

One of his teammates noticed his face, “Everything okay, man?” he asked. His voice caught the attention of the rest of the nearby players, one of whom nudged their coach to force him to look up.

“I’m sorry Coach, I have to go. Family emergency.” Bokuto slurred, still recovering from the shock.

“It’s okay, go son.” His coach responded not even bothering to ask for a better explanation, not with that look on his face. His teammates helped Bokuto gather up his things and gently brought him out of his shock enough for him to safely board the train back home. One of his teammates forced a jacket on him before shoving him out the door and on his way.

Bokuto barely registered the fact that he was on a train until he heard the telltale voice announcing the stop he needed. He walked out of the station to avoid running into people but took off at a full sprint once he hit the open. The only thought running through his mind was Kuroo. Was he okay? It sounded bad on the phone, but what exactly was going on? He shook the dangerous thoughts from his head and barreled forward. He was grateful for the times he had visited Kenma’s apartment building and was able to easily find and navigate it. He reached Kenma’s door in what had to be record time and pounded on the door. Kenma opened the door a second later almost as if he predicted exactly when Bokuto would arrive; without waiting, he barged in and looked around.

Kuroo blearily lifted his head at the quite frankly rude door pounding and couldn’t believe his eyes. Bokuto?! No, he had to be dreaming. Bokuto’s warmth proved him wrong when he wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him tightly. So tight that he proved to Kuroo that he was still alive. Kuroo broke down and grabbed at Bokuto’s jacket and hid his face in his neck.

Kenma quietly moved around the apartment and gathered up the few things Kuroo had brought with him and put them in Bokuto’s abandoned and forgotten bag. He also snatched a few water bottles and snack packets and shoved them in, maybe Bokuto would have better luck than he had. Bokuto noticed the wave from Kenma out of the corner of his eye and saw the goodies go in his bag and nodded. He would give Kuroo another few minutes before he even dared to think of doing anything.

“Tetsu, baby, come on let’s go home.” Kuroo didn’t trust his voice to speak but nodded his head in his neck. Bokuto slowly helped him stand up and directed him through the door.

“Thank you.” Bokuto said with all the sincerity he could muster, grabbing Kenma’s shoulder.

“He’s your problem now.” Bokuto gave him a smile. Anyone else might have considered those words rude, but Bokuto understood the meaning behind him. _Help him! Help him because I can’t._ His eyes spoke the words for him.

* * *

Bokuto was tempted to barge into their shared apartment, cook food, and refuse to do anything until Kuroo ate, but he knew that wouldn’t happen. He needed to get Kuroo in a better place before he would be able to get him to eat again. Bokuto’s hand and arm hadn’t left Kuroo the entire way back and he didn’t plan on changing that now while he pushed his bag onto his shoulder and fished in his pocket for his keys. When he entered, he stole two of the water bottles and discarded the rest of his bag. He nudged Kuroo towards their bedroom, following closely behind. He dropped the bottles on the bedside table and then fell onto the bed, pulling Kuroo with him.

“I’m here, let it out.” It was the first time Bokuto had spoken since leaving Kenma’s. He knew Kuroo would break the second he heard his voice again and couldn’t do that to him in the middle of the train. True to his thoughts, the raven broke at his voice and wiggled his way as close as he could into the others warmth.

“What happened?” Bokuto asked once his sobs had turned into sniffles.

“She said I’m not her son.” His voice was horse from not speaking.

“She’ll come around, just give her time.”

“How could you know that? How do you know it’ll be okay?”

“I just need you to trust me, okay?” Bokuto’s hand snuck under his chin enough to raise it to force him to look in his eyes. He didn’t know if she would ever come around, but right now it didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was that someone had made the love of his life cry, and he needed to make it better.

“I love you more than anything in the world.” Bokuto spoke softly feeling tears start to well up in his eyes.

“I love you too.” Kuroo murmured.

“No, I love you more than I love volleyball, more than food, or owls, or spiking, or sunsets, or… or… or more than I love Akaashi!” Kuroo’s face cracked a smile at his partners confession.

“That’s good to know.” He teased with a ghost of a laugh.

“There it is.” Bokuto whispered. At Kuroo’s confused face he continued, “That smile I love so much, and that obnoxious laugh I fell in love with.” Kuroo tried to hide his face but Bokuto wouldn’t let him.

“I know it’ll be okay because it’s us. You are my beautiful, amazingly smart, and loving boyfriend. And I’m the goofball you chose to love with.” Kuroo giggled through his blush as his boyfriend gushed over him.

“You’re not too bad yourself.”

“You only like me because I cook for you let’s be honest here.” Kuroo huffed out a small laugh and shook his head lovingly. “Speaking of which, can I please make something for you, babe?”

Kuroo gave a small nod and Bokuto’s face split open into a smile so bright it gave the sun a run for its money. He practically bounced off the bed in his excitement.

“Alright, wait here, I’ll make something delicious!” He took the time to wrap the blankets around Kuroo and stuffed a water bottle in his hands. “Drink this while I cook.”

Bokuto started to dart out of the room but stopped just short of the door and reached into the closet. “You know, I think I like you better in one of my hoodies.” He said as he tossed a sweatshirt at him. Kuroo caught it easily and recognized it as one of his favorite hoodies to steal from Bokuto. He chuckled but started to pull off the one from Kenma anyways as Bokuto’s words rang through his mind.

_It’ll be okay because it’s us._

**Author's Note:**

> This story was harder for me to write than others have been. I drew inspiration from my own coming out experience, thankfully mine went over a little better. This was longer than I intended, but I really like how it turned out! Please take a second to like and comment as they help me to improve! If you like my writing style, I have more Haikyuu stories that you can check out in my profile. See you next time! ~Kiera540


End file.
